Wife Swap Cullen vs Jeffersons
by TexGleek15
Summary: Cullens go on wife swap rated T for the cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen Wife Swap! Summary: Alice and Emmett set up the Cullens for Wife Swap. See what happens when Esme switches with the Jefferson family! OC's included. Obvisiously. After Breaking Dawn. With Jacob and Nessie. Don't forget to review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or wife swap**

_Emmet's POV_

I have decided to sign us up for a show called Wife Swap. As I was finishing up with the application Alice came into my room and told me that everything would be excellent. So after I finished up the application and the video and sent them in. Now I just wait for the acceptance letter.

_Carlislie's POV_

I was driving up the drive way and I went ahead checked the mail. We got the usual magazine subscriptions for Alice, Rose, and Jacob, a couple bills, a letter from wife swap, more maga-wait what wife swap? I storm into the house and Esme comes and greets me with a kiss then she sees I'm angry.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"The kids have done something dear. I'll show you in a minutes when they get down here. KIDS GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

All the kids came down into the living room pretty quick. They all sat down on the couches I looked at their faces to see who the guilty parties are. It couldn't be my sweet Renesme, or Bella. It sure wasn't Rose either, Edward wouldn't do it. Jasper, Alice, and Jacob maybe, I know Emmett did it I can see it on his face. _Your right Carlisle, Emmett did do something not so sure about Alice or the other two though. _I nodded to Edward in thanks, then turned to everyone.

"Ok everyone it seems like Emmett signed us up for a show called Wife Swap. Where Esme leaves for two weeks and another mother comes in her place for the first week the new mom must obey our rules and then the second week WE must obey her new rules."

"WHAT!"

Most of them were shocked then turned to Emmett and glared. I turned to him and saw him cowering because of all the glares.

"Ok Emmett who helped you?"

"It was Alice she said that everything was going to be fine and that the weather where Esme was going to be, was going to be cloudy."

"EMMETT! Why did you give me up?"

"Because they are scary."

I turned to Alice and she smiled sheepishly at me. I just sighed and shook my head. I turned to Esme and saw her reading the letter that we got. She turned to Emmett and looked a little upset.

"Emmett where is the DVD that we supposedly made?"

"Upstairs in my room Esme I'll go get it so we can watch it."

Emmett ran upstairs and came down in less than 2 minutes. He put it in the DVD player and pressed play then sat back down next to Rose.

On the screen it showed the front of the house and a voice scarily similar to my own came on to the video. "This is my house my wife and I have adopted eight children." It went to the back yard and showed Esme in the garden working. "This is my wife Esme she does the shopping and cleans the house, she is a stay-at-home mom." Next it went to the living room where it showed Jacob and Nessie playing checkers. "This is my youngest Renesme and my oldest Jacob playing checkers they are very close." After that it went up stairs and showed Edward playing the piano and Bella sitting on a couch listening while she read a book. "This is my son Edward and daughter Bella they spend a lot of time in here talking or reading or playing the piano." Next it went to Alice and Jasper's room to see them on the bed sitting with their backs to the headboard. Alice was reading a fashion magazine, and Jasper was reading a Civil War book. "These are my children Jasper and Alice. Alice is very into fashion and Jasper loves the Civil War." Then it showed Rosalie in the garage working on a car. "This is my daughter Rosalie she is the family mechanic. She is usually found either out shopping with Alice or in the garage working on cars while Jacob works on his bike." It showed a picture of Emmett next. "This is my son Emmett right now he is out on hike in the woods." Lastly it showed me working in my study. "This is me in my study, I work at the local hospital. I love my work so I work a lot but I make sure to spend time with my family on Saturday game day. I hope you pick my family for your show."

With that th video finished and I was shocked I figured that Emmett would make us should wacky or something. I turned to Emmett and saw everyone else doing the same.

"Well Emmett you did a good job I figured you would have made us look like freaks or something. We will talk about your punishment when Esme gets back because we can't get out of it because they come tomorrow."

Alice got up and grabbed Esme's hand dragging her upstairs saying something like that they had so little time to pack. I sighed as I thought that this was going to be an interesting couple weeks. I hope that the new mom can handle this crazy family.

**Hey don't forget to review and tell me what you think next chapter will be about the Jefferson family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back now here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

_Annie Jefferson's POV_

I was preparing dinner in the kitchen while my kids did their chores around the house, my sixteen year old daughter is doing the laundry, and my seventeen year old son is cleaning the livingroom. After my daughter, Katherine, is done she comes in and asks to go get the mail and I give her permission.

"Hey mom, we received a letter from Wife Swap."

"Ooh bring it in here dear."

"Of course mom."

Kathrine brings me the mail then goes up to her room to do her homework. I open the letter and quickly read through it seeing what it said. WE GOT IN! I was so happy, now I have the opportunity to show off my perfect family and help another family in need. First I need to call my husband, Samuel. I dialed his work number in the house phone.

"Hello Annie? Is something wrong?"

"No dear, I just wanted to tell you that we got on Wife Swap."

"That's fantastic dear but I thought that there was an emergency, I must go we will talk about this more when I get home."

With that he hung up, and as I put the phone down I thought that he would be more excited but he did say that we would talk about this later, I'll just tell the kids when he gets home from work after dinner. With that thought I went back to the kitchen and finished fixing dinner.

I finished dinner right when Samuel arrived home from work. When I was finished setting on the table and the kids were down and sitting at the table, and we said grace we started to eat. We had a nice light conversation with Samuel asking the children how school was that day.

After dinner we called the children into the livingroom and sat them down so that we could tell them about Wife Swap.

"Ok children as you know we signed up for the show Wife Swap. Well we have received a letter today saying that we got on the show."

"That's great mom, dad."

"Yeah, that's great mom, dad."

Our eldest child Joshua wasn't really all that enthusiastic as his sister, I'll have to talk to him about that later.

"Ok, we have decided to let you watch the video we sent in for an audition."

Samuel stood up and went and the retrieved the DVD for us to watch he put it in the DVD player. Then he sat back down on the couch next to me as the opening scenes of the DVD started playing.

It started out showing our house in the front with the four of us out front. Samuel started speaking "This is my family my wife Annie, my sixteen year old daughter Katherine, my seventeen year old son Joshua, and me Samuel. My wife signed us up for this show because she thought it would be a good idea for us to show America what a perfect family we are and so my wife could help a family in need. My wife volunteers three times a week at the local food shelter and twice a week to the local orphanage. She also does the grocery shopping. Katherine is on the cheerleading squad and the tennis team, she is also taking dance classes two times a week, she is also in the chess club and National Honor Society. Joshua plays football, basketball,soccer, and tennis with his sister, he takes karate twice a week, and is in the mathematics club as well as the National Honor Society. The children do a lot of the house work my wife and I believe that if we keep them busy then they won't get into trouble. I work as an architect so I am at the office long hours, and when I am home I am usually in my office working on different things. We are the Jefferson family and we that you pick us to be on your show."

The video ended there and Samuel stood up and took it out of the DVD player and put it back in the case. We turned towards the children to see what they thought of it.

"So children what do you think of the DVD."

"I think that it was an amazing DVD mom."

"I agree with Katherine it was an amazing DVD."

"Well I must go pack for I leave tomorrow morning. Off to bed the both of you."

The children went up to bed and I went to my bedroom to pack my bags for the next day when the cameras would arrive and take me to an unknown location so that I could help a family in need.

**That's it don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing and thanks to white bear for the chapter idea I love it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

_Esme's POV_

It was the day that the camera crew was due to arrive and all of us were anxious. Carlisle and I have not been away from each other for this long since we mated. Oh Emmett was so going to be in trouble when these two weeks were over.

"Esme dear it is going to be alright."

"How do you know that Carlisle? This is the longest time we are going to be away from each other."

"I know dear but we can do it. Ok? I really believe that we can."

"Ok your right."

Right as I said that we heard the vans start to drive down our very long driveway. We went downstairs and waited in the livingroom with the other members of our family. When the doorbell rang Carlisle went and answered it and led the crew's way to where we were. After they filmed us doing different activities it was now time for me to leave. I hugged each of my kids good-bye and told them all something different.

"Alice do not complain, throw out, or do anything to the new mom's clothes."

"Ok mama."

"Good girl, Jasper try to control her."

"Of course mama."

"Good boy, Rose try not to insult the new mother and Emmett you are not getting away with this you will be punished when I get home and take it easy on the pranks."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good you two. Edward be nice to the new mom same with you Bella."

"Ok mama."

"Good, now Jake do not I repeat do not get into a fight with Rose and destroy the house. Now Nessie be nice to the new mom and do what she says."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now girls you know what to do if the new mom flirts with dad?"

"Scream bloody murder till she stops then drag dad away."

"Good. Now all of you be good. Ok group hug."

I pulled all of my kids into a major group hug and did not let go for a good two minutes. When I did let go I walked over to Carlisle and he pulled me into a hug that would have crushed a human in seconds. With that I got in the limousine and watched as my family became smaller and smaller as we pulled away.

_Annie's POV_

It was the morning of the swap and the camera crew arrived right on time, after they set up their cameras and started shooting it was time for good-bye. I gave both of my children a hug and said good-bye then I hugged my husband and kissed him before entering the limousine and waving good-bye as we pulled away.

After a very long plane ride I was in the back of another limousine and we were heading to the other house. By now I had deduced that we were in Washington State I just haven't figured out where in Washington State. Already I know that my family is over two thousand miles away in New York. We pulled through a small town called Forks and as we drove straight through the town I thought that we were lost but I wasn't going to say anything. All of sudden we turned right and started down a gravel road I could not help but think that _wow this family must be poor if they have to live out-of-town in the forest I wonder what their house looks like_, when we finally stopped and I got out of the car and finally looked at the house I couldn't help but think that this was not a house but a mansion.

When I entered the house and started to look around I thought that I would be dealing with one or two spoiled children and a father that was never home. As I looked around I saw a lot of art work that looked to be the originals. I walked into the livingroom and saw a humongous TV and many couches. I also saw a huge DVD collection _now why would they have such a big collection it's not like they could watch them all _next I went up stairs and entered the first room which happened to be a bathroom. Then I went to the next door and saw it to be a bedroom I went to the closet to see what gender the child in this room was, when I opened the closet door I realized that the closet was bigger than my bedroom back home also I saw male and female clothing, did they have a cross dresser here? Then I went to the next room and saw car magazines and a vanity in the room so I went to the closet and saw that again it was female and male clothing, the next room I went to was an office of sorts with Civil War type shot-gun on the wall _what are they doing with that gun so close to children! _the next room I went into the walls were decorated with books and CD's they even had records, _some of this music is very old _when I went to the closet and looked inside again I found male and female clothing. The next room I found from the looks of it was a little girls room on the door it said _Nessie's Room_ I walked in and looked around I saw a bunch of books some of them looked a little advanced for a little girl. That was when I noticed the picture on the wall of a little girl, who I assumed to be Nessie and an older male with dark hair it looked like they were very close. Next I went next door and there was a note on the door _Keep out Blondie Jake's room_ when I entered the room I was automatically hit by the smell what was that? Finally I couldn't take it anymore and left the room and headed upstairs where I found the master and another study.

After that I went back downstairs and saw the garage where they had eight cars in there into the kitchen where I found the manual for the family. I couldn't wait to see what was up with this family.

_The Cullen Family Manual_

_Welcome new mom to the Cullen family. We are a very rowdy bunch so I wish you luck. We have ten people in our family, I know that seems like a lot, well it is but still. My husband and I have eight kids, I'll start with the oldest and work my way down: there's Jacob (Jake) he is twenty and goes to a local college while working at a garage part-time, next is Emmett and Bella McCarty twins who are eighteen years old and are seniors in high school. They came to us at eight years old with their younger sister, after their parents were killed in a bear attack. Next are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie (Rose), are eighteen as well and seniors they came to us two years after Bella (Isabella) and Emmett, they have asked that I not share their past and I will respect their wishes, they are also my niece and nephew. Next is Edward Masen he has been here with us the longest as well as his little sister he is seventeen and a junior in highschool. Next is Alice McCarty, Emmett and Bella's little sister who is seventeen and a junior in high school, she loves to shop. Last is little Renesmee, (Nessie) Edward's little sister who is eight years old, we found out that Edward's parents had another child and we adopted her when we were able to, we are they only parents she has known but she knows that she is adopted, she is very smart for her age. Her and Jake are very close I home school her since she is so advanced. All of the children took our last names I just called them by their birth last names on here so you can keep them straight, except for Jasper and Rose they go by Hale._

_Now I have a few warnings about the children for you, never I repeat never call Bella by her full name of Isabella and call Nessie Renesmee. Also for your sanity and everyone else's don't let Jake and Rose anywhere near each other, unless you want World War Three. Also don't touch Edward's music or Alice's clothes, or Rose's car tools, also Bella's books. Rose might be a little cold to you at first that is just because of her past, but I am sure that she will warm up to you very fast. Another thing since very few are blood related we let them date each other:_

_Rose and Emmett_

_Bella and Edward_

_Alice and Jasper_

_Now my husband Carlisle is a very successful doctor at the Forks Hospital he will go in at five in the morning and return at ten at night. He always has the weekends off and doesn't go in except for emergencies where he is absolutely needed. On Saturdays we have family game day where each week someone different picks the game this week it is Emmett's turn, good luck! On Sundays we have lazy days to where none of the girls, even Alice dresses up or puts on make-up and we just hang out as a family in the livingroom either watching TV or playing video games or something. _

_As I am an interior designer I don't have to leave the house to work and I don't have any major projects for the next two weeks so all you need to do is clean the house and do the laundry but the children help with that. You will just have to make dinner for yourself because we can never agree and what to eat so the kids will eat when they get hungry, so usually I just make a sandwich. Now for Nessie's schooling we start at nine a.m. and go until twelve where I make her lunch usually it is just a sandwich and some chips. Jake returns at twelve-thirty and starts to teach her at one and goes until three where she hangs out and does what she wants till three-thirty when the others arrive. Then they start teaching her, different things. I teach her math and science, Jake teaches her car mechanics, Emmett teaches her P.E., Jasper teaches her history, more specifically about the Civil War, Rose teaches her more about car mechanics, Edward teaches her music and Bella teaches her literature, while Alice teaches her how to do financing type things and money management, told you she was bright. When Carlisle gets the chance to he will teach her medicine, some basic things that all eight year olds should know. _

_Well that is my family I hope you have fun and good luck!_

_Love,_

_ Esme Cullen_

As I was reading it I realized that I didn't make a comment on it, mainly because I was so shocked.

"What parents let their children date?! Even if none of the couples are actually blood related that is still wrong. Why is a twenty year old and an eight year old close that can not be good, why is he even still living at home? Do the kids do no activities? Also an eight year old learning medicine and money management?"

With that I heard the sound of cars coming up the driveway, I decide to wait by the door to see them come. I opened the door and stood in the door jamb when they arrived a few seconds later all driving extremely fast. When they pulled up and got out I was astonished to see that the father was one of the ones driving.

"Ha! We so beat you!"

"No you didn't Emmett we tied numnuts!"

"Whatever you say Bells."

"Whatever."

When they finally they came up to the door the dad stuck out his hand for me to shake, all I could see was a god.

"Hi, my name's Carlisle sorry, about the argument the kids get really competitive."

"It's alright."

I said this as I shook his hand. When all of us were inside and in the livingroom where we all sat down on the couches and I noticed that all the children sat as far away from me as possible.

"All right children why don't you introduce yourselves."

A little girl stands up and smiles at me.

"Hi I'm Renesmee but call me Nessie."

"Hi, I'm Jake."

This was said by a dark-skinned man the same one I saw in the picture in Renesmee's room.

"Hi I'm Edward and this is Bella."

"I'm Jasper ma'am and this is Alice."

"Hi new mommy! I'm Emmett and this is Rose!"

As this was said a big male who I swear is on steroids came up to me, picked me up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry new mom."

He said this as he put me back down on the ground and went to sit by a beautiful blonde woman who was glaring at me.

"Ok now how about you tell us about yourself."

This was said by the god himself, I thought I heard a snort right then but I couldn't tell who did it.

"Ok my name is Annie Johnson, I am a stay-at-home mom, I volunteer twice a week at our local orphanage and three times a week at our local food shelter, I also do the grocery shopping. My husband Samuel is an architect so he is at the office for long hours. I have two children a sixteen year old daughter named Katherine and a seventeen year old son named Joshua. Katherine is on the cheerleading squad and the tennis team, she also takes dance classes twice a week, is in the chess club and in the National Honor Society. Joshua plays football, basketball, soccer, and tennis with his sister, he takes karate twice a week, is in the mathematics club and is also in the National Honor Society. The children do most of the house work mainly because my husband and I believe that if we keep them busy they won't get into trouble and do things like drugs, and have sex."

"Wow that is interesting how about I show you, your room?"

"Yes thank you Carlisle."

After he showed me my room I unpacked my bags and went and got ready for bed then I said my prayers and laid down and slowly drifted off into sleep. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't be asleep for long.

**That's it tell me what you think! I will have Esme's meeting the family next as well as maybe some more Cullen craziness! Don't forget to review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

_Esme's POV_

After a long plane journey we landed and another limo pulled up and took me to the house where I would be staying at for the next two weeks. I realized that we were in New York, when we passed Central Park. As the car was moving I sat back and relaxed in the seat, well as much as I could with thinking if the new family was going to like me or if they were going to find out my secret. I was also worried that I wouldn't be able to find a place to hunt. As we drove by a couple of parks I started thinking that I would just have to live off of squirrels for the next two weeks.

As the limo pulled up in front of a house I looked out at it. It didn't look so good, the paint was peeling and the front door looked like it could use a new knob. Not to mention the garden looked like it hadn't been weeded in forever.

"Oh my. This house needs a bit of work."

I entered the house and looked around it looked entirely to clean. As I walked upstairs and looked into different rooms I couldn't help but notice that the children's rooms had no personality to them, they didn't let me know who they were. I walked downstairs into the livingroom and saw that the TV is dusty, so I knew that it didn't get used often. I walked into the kitchen and saw that it had some old appliances in it, then I went and sat down at the kitchen table to read the family manual.

_Dear New Mom,_

_Welcome to the Jefferson family. Our family believes that family is more important than brand name things. We also believe that girls should wear modest clothing, so we have a dress code, but we will get to that later. _

_My name is Annie and my role in the house is to make sure that the house and family is maintained. I do all the shopping and cooking. I volunteer at the local food bank three times a week and at the local orphanage twice a week. My husband's name is Samuel, he is an architect. He works long hours and often brings his work with him and finishes it up in his study before and after dinner. We have two children a daughter, who is sixteen years old, and a son who is seventeen years old. We believe that a child must stay busy or else they will get into trouble like drugs and under age drinking. Katherine is on the cheer squad and the tennis team. She is also in the chess club and National Honor Society, she does dance twice a week. Our son, Joshua plays football, basketball, soccer, and tennis with his sister. He is in the mathematics club and National Honor Society, he also takes karate twice a week. They do a bunch of the house work as well. They are not allowed to have friends over or date. Their schedule is on the fridge with mine. _

_We hope you enjoy your time here and I will try to help your family any way I can._

_Sincerely, _

_Annie Jefferson_

"Oh my god, these poor children. She will help my family, oh she is going to be enjoying her time."

I went and sat down on the couch and waited for the family to return home. They arrived about ten minutes after I sat down, they came in and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Samuel and this is Joshua and Katherine."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Esme."

We all sat back down on the couches and started to talk.

"So Esme, why don't you tell us about your family."

"Alright. I have eight children."

"Eight?"

"Yes eight but all of them are adopted. The oldest is twenty and the youngest is eight."

"That's a big gap."

"Actually most of them are seventeen and eighteen."

"Really?"

"Yep. Some of them are actually blood related we have two sets of twins and two sets of older and younger siblings."

"What are their names. Do you have a picture we could see?"

"Yes I do one sec."

She looked in her purse for the picture she always kept in her wallet, they took it when Nessie actually looked eight. She found it then handed it to children.

"The biggest one here is Jacob, he is twenty and the little girl on his shoulders in Renessme or Nessie, she is eight. Then there is Jasper and Alice, then Emmett and Rose, lastly there is Edward and Bella. Of course that's me and my husband Carlisle. Emmett and Bella are twins and their little sister is Alice, Jasper and Rose are twins, lastly Edward and Nessie are siblings."

"Wow your family is big."

"Thanks."

"Do you work or is just your husband?"

"Just Carlisle, he is a doctor at the local hospital. So he makes a lot of money."

"Alright."

"I guess he doesn't see the kids much."

"Oh no Joshua he does, when he goes into work he goes and says good-bye to them all. He will wake them up and say good-bye_, _if he doesn't wake them up they'll be mad at him. Then they stay up till he gets home at ten. Besides weekends are for family, the hospital knows that, so he only goes in if it is an emergency where they absolutely need him."

"Really? What time does he go into work?"

"Yep. He goes in about six in the morning."

After that I fixed dinner and choked my way through it and when I was sure that all of them were asleep I went and through it up in the toilet, then went out to hunt. When I got back I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long two weeks.

**Review and tell me what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

_Annie's POV_

A sudden noise woke me up, I looked at the clock it read...six a.m.! I usually didnt' wake up till seven-thirty, to eat breakfast and say good-bye to the kids. I got out of bed and went into the hall to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was that the kids were not in the hall so I went downstairs where all the kids were.

"What are you kids doing up this early in the morning?"

"We're up to say good-bye to dad. Then we stay up after this and just hang out."

"What does your mother usually do?"

"Stays up with us."

"Ok fine. I'm going to sit here."

I sat on the couch and watched as the kids were sitting and talking to each other. All of a sudden they jump up and run to the stairs, I look and see that Carlisle is coming down the stairs. They lined up in a certain order. He went down the line and hugged, kissed, and gave each of them a little bit of advice.

When he was done talking to the children, he turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I'll be home by ten tonight, unless something major happens."

"Alright. Good-bye Carlisle."

"Good-bye Annie."

Carlisle walked out the door and a few minutes later I could hear his car driving away.

"Ok, now I am going back to bed, and what time will breakfast be ready?"

"Whenever you make yours. We eat on the way to school."

"Ok good-bye."

I went back to bed and fell asleep a few minutes later. When I woke up again and looked at the clock it read seven-thirty. I sat up and stretched then went downstairs to make myself breakfast. When I arrived downstairs I saw that all the children were still here.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading to school?"

"We'll go when we want."

"Fine."_ that attitude is going to have to change and maybe get the children to do some chores and a better wardrobe_

"Alice, Rosalie, Isabella those skirts are too short. Go change."

"No you aren't are mom, and it's Bella."

"I'm the mom for the next two weeks."

"Yeah but this week you follow our rules."

It was seven-forty five when they finally left. Before nine I did some cleaning and the laundry, I don't think I've cleaned that much in my whole life they have a big house.

At nine I started Reneesme's schooling, surprisingly she was cooperative. I did math for about an hour and a half then switched to science for the last hour and a half. She was doing Geometry and Chemistry, those are sophomore level classes! As she ate her lunch I started to ask her some questions.

"So Reneesme, your siblings don't spend a lot of time home do they?"

"No they spend a lot of time here, especially on the weekends they don't go out unless I'm with them."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So what lesson are you learning with your siblings today, when they get home from school?"

"It's Monday, which means that today I learn P.E. with Emmett."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What do you do when he teaches you?"

"All sorts of things mostly we'll play a game of basketball, or tag or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah he said that he wasn't there to teach me anything really as long as I played for an hour a day."

"Oh that's good. So what do you learn with your other siblings?"

"Tuesdays is History with Jasper, right now we are learning about WWII, Wednesday is car mechanics with Rose she's teaching me how to take apart an engine clean and put it back together again."

"I thought that Jacob taught you car mechanics?"

"He teaches me motorcycle mechanics, Rose teaches me real car mechanics. Thursday's I learn Music from Edward and Friday's is Literature with Bella, Saturday is financing and money management with Alice, while Sunday is Medicine with daddy."

"That's cool. Do you think that these lessons are to hard for you sometimes?"

"Nope."

At this time Jacob walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Hey there is my little Nessie."

"JAKE!"

Reneesme ran at him and gave him a big hug. _its inappropriate for a twenty year old and an eight year old to be so close like that unless they're brother and sister that's going to change soon_

"Alright Annie your free I'll teach her from here."

"Alright Jacob, I think I'll go do a little grocery shopping."

"Alright."

With that the two Cullen children went into the garage and I went to go change then went and grabbed the keys to Esme's car, that the Cullens were letting me use, and left for the store. When I returned I put the groceries away and went to check on Jacob and Reneesme to find her under a bike with him above it. It looked like she was doing all the work!

Silently I left them and went to go change then finished cleaning the house. By the time three rolled around I had already cleaned the entire house, did the grocery shopping, and finished all the laundry.

Jacob and Reneesme came into the livingroom where I was and pulled out a chess board and set it up and began to play. They played three rounds, with Jacob winning one and Reneesme winning two, when the others arrived. When they got home they went upstairs to their rooms while Jacob put up the chess board, Reneesme had disappeared. Her and Emmett came back down a few minutes later, each had changed into something to exercise in. They went outside into the forest and stayed there for about an hour where they came back with her sweaty and him not even panting. They went upstairs where they stayed for the rest of the night, till their father got home.

When Carlisle came home each kid went and greeted him at the door, he talked to all of them and asked them how their day was and what they learned. He also hugged them and gave them a kiss on the head just like this morning. When he was done he went upstairs with the kids and didn't come back down for the rest of the night.

I went to bed at nine, thinking that today the kids had been pretty good. What I didn't know was that upstairs a secret meeting was taking place about how to make my life here hell.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wife Swap**

_Esme's POV_

When I "woke up" the next morning and went downstairs the children were already up and making breakfast. I entered the kitchen and told them good morning, they looked startled and confused when they saw me.

"Your mom usually isn't up this early is she?"

"No our mom usually gets up right before we leave for school at seven-thirty."

"Really?"

"Yeah but we don't mind, our dad is going to be up soon anyway."

"Do you see your mom often?"

"Yeah she picks us up from school, and takes us to our activities."

At that moment Samuel walked downstairs and greeted the children and myself.

"Good morning kids, Esme. Esme did the kids wake you?"

"Good morning and no they didn't I'm usually up at this time."

"Really?"

"Yes I say good-bye to Carlisle at around this time."

"Oh yes, that's right."

Samuel sat down and started to eat his breakfast, while not speaking to the kids, in fact no one spoke while eating. When everyone was done Joshua washed the dishes and then went and grabbed his bag that his sister was holding out to him.

"Good-bye Esme."

"Bye Esme."

"Bye Esme."

"Bye you guys, oh before I forget do you mind if I call you a shorter name? Like Sam, Josh, and Kate?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"We don't mind either."

"Alright, see you kids after school."

The three of them went out to the car got in, and drove away. As it was Monday, I had to help at the local food bank today. But first I went and did some grocery shopping, brought the groceries home and put them away. After that I went up to the local food bank, where the person in charge had me in the can goods section. I was loading can goods into bags for people to take home. I worked for about four hours before they told me to go, because that was how long Annie stayed. I went up to the school and just waited for the kids to come out. Finally I saw them exit the building and come towards the van.

"Hello kids."

"Hi Esme."

"Let me guess your mom doesn't usually talk to you in the car?"

"Not really."

"Alright for this week if you want we can be silent. But first, Kate you have cheer today right? Josh you have soccer?"

"Yep, alright now where are they?"

"Cheer practice takes place on the other side of town because that is where our coach works, same with soccer."

"Alright, now do you even like your activities?"

"They are fun, I mean I don't really like tennis, chess, and dance and Josh doesn't really like soccer, football, tennis, karate, or mathematics club."

"That's sad that your parents make you do these."

"It's more our mom we see her more than our dad."

Right then we arrived at cheer practice, since soccer was just down the street Josh walks there, before they exited the van, I asked them a question.

"What do I do now?"

"Just sit in the van and wait, we will be done and back by five."

It was three-forty by that point I was going to be here awhile.

**TwilightTwilightTwilight**

It is now five-fifty eight, they should be here soon. All I could think of while I was waiting was I hope my kids are alright and what I was going to do come rule change. I already had a few ideas in mind that I thought the kids would love.

Kate finally exited cheer practice and I could see Josh coming up the sidewalk, Kate stopped and waited for her brother to catch up to her before they came and got into the van.

"Hey how was practice?"

"Ok same as always."

"That's good, so kids I've been thinking, what activities would you rather do?"

"Well we both want to do band, we see the band members all have fun and not care what people think of them, plus we heard that it was fun. Also maybe join the drama club for me and the newspaper for Josh."

"That sounds fun."

We spent the rest of the drive not talking and just sitting in silence. When we arrived home we all went in and immediately the kids went upstairs to work on their homework, I went and sat down on the couch and just thought some more. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I went up stairs to check on the kids. I knocked and entered Kate's room to see her working on some homework, she looked up and smiled as she saw me enter.

"Can I help you Esme?"

"Yeah I have a few questions. In the manual it mentioned a dress code, but your mom never explained it, mind doing that for me?"

"Sure, it basically is that I have to have my hair up, wear shirts with sleeves, my shorts and skirts can't be above the knee, no make-up, no heels, and not a lot of jewelry, basically a simple necklace."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ok my next question is this any rules you want me to change, come rule change?"

"Maybe the no friends over, also the date one. There is this boy who has liked me for a while, and I like him too."

"I see alright it will be done. Now I am going to talk to your brother, but before I do need any help?"

"Yeah I'm doing an essay about the Civil War and I can't think of anything, can you help?"

"I can't, but my son can he his a Civil War buff. Here is his email, send him an email and tell him who you are, how you got his email, and what you need help with alright."

"Alright thanks Esme."

"No problem dear."

I went over to Josh's door and knocked before entering.

"Hey Josh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Alright, any rules you want me to change?"

"Maybe that we eat the same thing every two weeks and that we could see our dad more?"

"Alright, anything else?"

"Maybe chores."

"I'll see what I can do. Now need any help with homework?"

"Yeah I have to name different engines for my car mechanics class can you help?"

"I can't, but my daughter can. Here is her email just email her and tell her who you are, how you got her email, then tell her what you need help on ok?"

"Ok thanks Esme."

"No problem."

I got up and left his room, I went downstairs into the kitchen to "accidentally" do some of the kids chores. I put some laundry in the washer and cleaned the counter tops, before the kids came downstairs. When they saw what I was doing they were shocked.

"Esme what are you doing?"

"Cleaning the counters why?"

"That's our job."

"Oh right you guys do the chores here I forgot I'm so used to doing them at home."

"Really you do the chores at your house?"

"Yes I usually do it in the afternoon after my oldest son gets home or before I start teaching my youngest daughter."

"You home school her?"

"Yes Nessie is very bright for her an eight year old."

"What do you teach her?"

"Well I teach her science and math from nine till twelve, when my oldest boy, Jake, comes home at twelve-thirty he starts teaching her at one, so that he can have some lunch as well, he teaches her car mechanics more specifically about motorcycles. He teaches her till three then she takes half an hour break, till the other arrive and each teach her something. It is always a different person a day six days a week. They teach her Literature, music, more car mechanics, P.E., History more Civil War, and money management and finance, then Carlisle teaches her some on Sundays about medicine."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But I thought you said the weekends were for the family?"

"They are the lessons are only about an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah now I also put a load of laundry in the washer, so Kate why don't you go and change it over to the dryer when its done, and Josh can help me with supper, then Kate you can join us when you are done."

"Alright."

About half an hour later all three were cooking and laughing, they just put the last of dinner on the table when Sam walked in the door. He went and put all of his belongings in his study then came and joined us in the dinning room. We enjoyed a nice dinner and a nice conversation, all I could think of was what was happening back home?

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
